


3 times Claire fell into Owen's lap and 1 time he put her there

by grootmorning



Category: Jurassic World Trilogy (Movies)
Genre: 3 + 1, Claire is just prim and proper most of the time, F/M, Fluff, I'm just filling in the gaps of their relationship in between the two movies and after, Owen just wants to cuddle, Post-Canon, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-30
Updated: 2018-07-30
Packaged: 2019-06-18 05:40:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15478839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grootmorning/pseuds/grootmorning
Summary: Owen really had a thing for having Claire sit in his lap. No, he didn't mean it like that. Okay, maybe he meant it like that a little bit, but mostly not.





	3 times Claire fell into Owen's lap and 1 time he put her there

1.

Owen watched Claire move around talking to people with a worried look on his face.

The ship they sent to get the survivors of the Jurassic World incident was big. But there was no ship big enough to cater for the thousands of panicked guests that just wanted to get off the island. Somehow or other, they managed to get everyone on the boat, provided that everybody was packed together like sardines and were willing to sit on the ground. 

Between that and carnivorous dinosaurs, nobody complained.

She bent to talk to a young child, and Owen's eyes tracked her movements, noting that she was wincing a little as she stood. She must have been standing for almost a whole day now in those heels. Those ridiculous heels that he warned her about.

Movement jostled him and he came back to himself for a little while, turning side to side to make sure the rest of his men were okay. They'd all clustered together like semi-lost puppies, talking about the incident and reminiscing the raptors before they'd fallen asleep from exhaustion.

Claire straightened up, turning as if she felt his eyes on her. She stared straight at him, and he held her gaze steadily. Stick together for survival, he'd said. He'd meant it. 

Slowly weaving her way through the crowd, Claire headed for Owen. She was still stopping to talk to people along the way, reassuring them, taking the blame, apologizing, soothing a child. Owen hated it, he wanted to take her away somewhere where nobody would level another accusing glare at her.

Finally, she was in front of him. Even in her disheveled and then put back together state, the faint scent of her perfume was still recognizable to him. He inhaled it greedily.

"Hey."

"Hey," he worked up a small smile. "Take a break."

"I just wanted to make sure that everybody was okay."

"The military brought enough food and blankets to feed the city of New York. Take a break," he repeated. "You've done enough."

"Too much," her eyes were hollow even as her lips turned up in a small smile. 

"It's not your fault."

"Sure, it is."

Owen changed the topic, "Just sit and rest those feet awhile. I'll give you a foot rub."

"That sounds amazing but - " Claire cast a meaningful look at the lack of space around him, his men sprawled all over whatever space was available. Barry let out a loud snore. She giggled a little as Owen cast an exasperated look at him. 

"I'll make room."

"Maybe later, I'll - " 

The ship horn blew, startling a few people with yelps erupting across the room, Claire included. She tried to spin around at the sudden noise, her heel catching on the edge of a grate causing her to slip.

She started to go down, pitching forward into him but Owen caught her easily with an arm around the waist, settling her into his lap. A warm hand landed on her thighs, swinging both her legs to one side, and holding her steady.

"If you wanted to sit in my lap, you should have just said so."

She shoved his shoulder, hoping to wipe the smug grin off his face, but she saw the thinly veiled worry in his eyes. Well, her feet did ache a bit. "No funny business, Mr Grady."

"We're back to Mr Grady, huh?"

Claire rested her head against his shoulder in lieu of an answer, closing her eyes as she felt his lips press against her hair. His lap was very comfortable, and warm.

Just for a little while then.

 

2.

A picnic in a garden, with the actual picnic blanket, basket of food and everything. Owen pinched himself to make sure that it was actually happening. 

It was Claire's idea really. She thought it'd make for a good date. Owen thought it was pretty great actually, just that he didn't think an ex-Navy slash raptor wrangler slash Jurassic World survivor would actually make it here.

But he did. They did. 

So he picked up a watercress and egg mayo sandwich and ate it. Claire's cooking had improved a lot recently. Given that she actually had a kitchen in her own place now to mess around instead of his outdoor camping equipment where he had to cook over an open fire. 

Arguments were still being had about living arrangements, but for now they were fine.

Claire pressed a kiss to his cheek, chasing his lips as he turned towards her for another, before standing. 

Owen groaned, reluctant to release her hand from his grip as she pulled away. "Babe," he whined.

"Just a second. I just want to - " she said triumphantly, as she pulled out a book from the picnic basket placed at their feet. 

"A book?"

"People read for fun, Owen."

"But a book?"

"I'll read to you, you don't even have to do anything."

"Fine, but only if I get a kiss per page you read."

She sighed heavily, like the deal was a huge sacrifice she had to make, "You drive a hard bargain, but I accept."

The grin on his face felt light as air but it changed rapidly into a fierce snarl as a careless cyclist bumped into Claire from the back, sending her sprawling.

"Hey, asshole!"

"It's fine, Owen, I'm fine," she gripped his arms and rearranged herself across his lap. She patted his thigh, calming him down from going after the cyclist who was already far away. "It's fine," she repeated. "Leave it."

"You okay?" He looked down at her, tugging at her skirt gently to cover her up. Claire moved to lie down, resting her head in his lap and looking up at him. She nodded brightly, and opened the book.

Lowering his head, Owen waited for his promised kiss, releasing her with a loud smack as she flipped to the first page. 

He ran his fingers through her hair, closing his eyes and listening to her voice.

 

3.

Owen was very aware of Claire's presence in the seat next to him. She mostly stared ahead or out the plane window. Sometimes she spoke to Zia or Franklin, but she didn't address him.

It hurt a little, sure, but he wouldn't say it hurt a lot. Owen was past the initial hurt when she'd told him to leave. He was always one to take her at her word. 

He was here on this mission for Blue. For Blue to get rescued safely.

Not because he was scared that if he let Claire go to Isla Nublar alone (not alone alone but without him alone), that she might not come back. 

The pilot turned to tell them that they were about ten minutes away from landing and Owen sent him a thumbs up in return. He helped Franklin tighten his seat belt and handed him a mint to give him something to distract himself. He was going to have to watch out for this kid, for sure. No more casualties.

Claire dropped the notebook she'd pulled out of her pack and it slid forward, bumping into the rest of the gear. 

She worried her lip a little, before making the decision to unbuckle her seatbelt and go after it. Owen had opened his mouth to say he would get it for her, but had closed it when he realised that it might not have been welcome, given their present ... relationship status.

He wasn't really sure what it was.

Anyway, it was a short distance.

Claire was on her way back to her seat already when the pilot made a small tilt to avoid a flock of birds.

Franklin yelped, causing Zia to laugh as he clutched at his seat for dear life. But Owen wasn't paying attention as Claire lost her balance, tripping into his lap with a small "Oof."

"Um - "

"Sorry," Claire said after a second, blinking to break their gaze. Her legs had tangled with his in the fall, and she focused on Franklin's wide eyed expression as she tried to lever herself up from Owen's seat.

She didn't miss the warm hands that were on her back, supporting her as she got up. Clearing her throat, Claire turned her face out the window again, missing the soft expression on Owen's face as he looked at her.

The weight of her in his arms again, that was so familiar it almost hurt. 

He could still feel her warmth.

In a mirror of her, Owen turned his head to look out the window.

 

+1

It took him awhile to realise it, maybe a little while longer to admit it, but Owen really had a thing for having Claire sit in his lap. No, he didn't mean it like that. Okay, maybe he meant it like that a little bit, but mostly not.

He'd eyed her from where he was seated at her dining table, almost giddy from watching her pace around the living room arguing furiously with whoever it was on the other line. Tapping at the keyboard, he worked quietly to avoid disrupting her conversation.

Owen was on his second mug of coffee for the day before she ended the call, tossing her phone onto the sofa and returning to breakfast.

He would say that he made a relatively good choice moving back in with Claire after the whole fiasco at the Lockwood estate. It was infinitely better than living in a van and building a house from scratch. And he got roast coffee everyday.

The house needed to be looked at soon though. Maybe it could be their own little getaway away from the city when they needed some time.

"How's things, Miss Dearing?"

"Terrible," she sighed again. "Petitioning senators to ratify the new legislative agreements on the dinosaurs is hard. Most of them want proof that the dinosaurs are really loose. Although I don't see how the news is not proof enough."

"Conspiracy theorists," Owen shook his head, taking a long swallow of his coffee. "What can you do."

"Nothing," she tugged at her hair, messy from when they'd rolled out of bed. It was a Saturday morning, he sighed internally, she really shouldn't be this worked up. 

"Then don't think about that. Come see this. I've got something to show you."

Claire stopped mid-bite of her buttered toast, peering over it at him, "Is that your new way of telling me you have a boner?"

"What? No!" Owen exclaimed, then stopped to think about it. "Can it be?"

She rolled her eyes at him in fond exasperation. Laughing, he insisted it was work. "If you say so, Owen."

"Come sit," he patted his thigh over his sweatpants. "I'll show you."

"I'm not playing one of your perverted games, Mr Grady."

"It's work," Owen insisted again. "I'm showing you something on the laptop."

She relented, "Fine. But if it's not work, you're doing dishes for a month."

When she was near enough, Owen snaked an arm around her waist, pulling her into his lap and settling her comfortably against him. Claire squeaked, but quickly found herself surrounded by warm arms and a nice solid chest, so she couldn't complain really.

It was his old training videos of Blue, and the rest of the raptor pack. She'd only seen snippets of it, not the full thing, and she watched in fascination as Blue mimicked his head movements, led the rest of the baby raptors to follow Owen's instructions. Owen was talking about how she could use the footage to convince the senators that the dinosaurs were capable of undergoing training, highly supervised and regulated, but still possible. It was proof that dinosaurs and men could live together again. As long as they didn't make another IndoRaptor of course.

"Huh?"

Owen stopped his pitch, smirking a little, "Who's the distracted one now?"

"It's ten in the morning," she sniffed. "There are reasons."

"Sure, babe. And now that work is done," he slid a warm hand under the ratty tee she used for sleeping, playing his fingers across her belly.

"Con man," Claire tipped her head back, intending to tell him off but her eyes slipped shut as his lips found her pulse, sucking a light mark into the skin. The small ball of indignation slowly dissolved into want, leading her to place her hands on his, dragging them lower, past the waistband of her own sweatpants.

That was a benefit of having her in his lap really. Even if she did protest (weakly), there was nowhere else for her to go. 

Bracketing her in with his thighs, Owen held her steady as he kissed her neck, kept her from sliding off the chair as he took her through her second orgasm of the day. 

Ahh, bliss.

**Author's Note:**

> i've fallen into a clawen hole and can't get out
> 
> tumblr: [here](http://ltfrankcastle.tumblr.com)  
> twitter: [here](http://twitter.com/ltfrankcastie)


End file.
